I Choose Number Two
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: You deserve the world, and I know I can't give that to you. So I'll give you the next best thing...my world


**That's The Future I want**

**A/N1 : I don't own Glee or anything related to the show although I wish I did ha ha. Hope you all enjoy my story I've been working on it all day.**

"Thanks for doing this" Puck smiled over at Rachel as he pushed his baby girl back and forth gently in the baby swing.

"It's my pleasure Noah I love spending time with you and Beth" she replied with a smile. Puck grinned at her and went back to pushing the little girl now giggling back and forth.

Across the park a sandy haired boy watched Rachel with a leering grin. He needed to have this girl. But as long as she was around the mow-hawked boy he would have to wait.

Rachel smiled as Beth threw her hands up laughing loudly as Noah slid down the chute with her on his lap. She knew if Finn found out she was hanging out with Noah he wouldn't be very happy. But he was away for the weekend. What he didn't know wouldn't her hurt.

"Rachel...Rach...Berry!" Noah yelled clicking his fingers in front of her. The Small diva shook her head of her thoughts and focused on the boy now looking at her curiously.

"I'm sorry Noah. I was off in my own little world there" she blushed. Noah smiled.

"Its ok babe" he chuckled. "I was just gonna ask you to strap Beth in her stroller and I'll go grab the picnic basket from the truck". He couldn't get over how cute she looked lost in her little worried. If it was possible he'd just fallen more in love with her than he already secretly was.

Rachel happily nodded her head and scooped Beth up in her arms. Noah watched for a second as Rachel talked to Beth cooing and giggling before heading off towards his truck.

The Sandy haired boy saw his chance and swaggered over to her while her back was turned.

"Damn!" he exclaimed with the same leering grin causing Rachel to stand up straight and spin around.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a rather unimpressed tone. The Sandy haired boy snorted.

"Wow hot and posh even better" he replied taking a step close to her.

Rachel held her hands out to stop him coming in any closer. "I beg your pardon" she snipped. She was so not impressed. The sandy haired boy laughed and step back a little.

"I'm sorry" he began before holding out his hand "I'm Chad" he grinned. Rachel looked up from his hand and eyed him suspiciously.

"if this is your sad attempt at trying to pick me up then I shall make this very easy for your I have a boyfriend. Good day" she snipped before turning back to Beth.

Chad reached out and grabbed her around the waist pulling against his chest "Your boyfriend doesn't need to know. It can be our little secret" he whispered suggestively.

"Please take your hands off me right now" Rachel yelled pulling out of his grip.

Puck heard Rachel yell and ran across the park stopping to see her struggling out of a sandy haired boys grip. Instinct kicked in and he dropped the basket hurry over he pushed the sandy haired boy as hard as he could.

"Hey get you damn hands of my girl!" he yelled. Turning to Rachel he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You ok baby?" he asked her softly.

Rachel nodded her head gently. She watched as Puck grinned at her and grinned back before she knew what was happening Noah dipped is head and their lips clashed in a warm passionate kiss.

The Jewish boy let go of her face gently and ran his hands slowly down her body and laced them around her waist. The Kiss became more heated and Rachel hooked her arms around the back of his neck. While their tongues continued to battle.

Chad shook his head and wandered off. Neither of them noticed as their lips still fused together in a heated kiss.

After a while Beth crying startled them and they broke apart slowly. Rachel stepped back a little and touched her lips as Noah bent down and picked Beth up into his arms.

"Hey Rach..." he trailed off when he turned to find her no longer behind him but hurrying out of the park.

"Fuck!" he muttered under his breath.

...

Rachel spent the rest of the weekend playing over in her head what happened with Noah in the park. Part of her knew he had kissed her to get rid of that horrid boy Chad. But then there was this other part of her that kept thinking you don't kiss someone with that much passion if it was just pretend. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything in the kiss. She would even admit she would like to do it again.

Throwing her pink Blackberry into her locker with a thud she let out a sigh. Only to shriek as a set of arms laced around her waist. Swivelling around she found Finn grinning down at her. But something was wrong. It didn't feel Wright. Her heart wasn't racing like it normally would and there was no butterflies fluttering around in her tummy.

"Hey Rach. I missed you so much" he told her before pressing his lips into hers. The small diva kissed him back trying to ignore the unnerving feeling that had come over her.

Further down the hall Puck watched the scene. He wanted so much to be in Finn's place.

"Well well" a voice said as he turned away to close his locker door. Kurt Hummel stood arms linked with Blaine grinning knowingly.

"So when are you planning on telling our resident diva your madly in love with her?" The feminine boy asked. Puck scratched the back of his head.

So maybe he was more obvious than he thought.

He had to play this cool though. "Ain't go a clue what your blabbing about Hummel" he growled before heading off down the corridor to the nurses office for his daily nap.

"_Yeah dude you really played that one cool" _he cursed himself under his breath.

...

The rest of the day went out without hitch. Rachel had successfully managed to avoid Noah all day. She wasn't ready to talk about their kiss yet. She even ignored his texts over the weekend.

But now here she was sat in Glee with Finn holding her hand. She could feel Noah's eyes burning into the back of head but she kept her focus on what Mr Schue was saying. Something about a new set list for Nationals... Regional's... oh who was she kidding she couldn't concentrate.

"Mr Schue" she called. Pulling her hand from Finn's she got to her feet. "I'd like sing something. If I could".

The Curly haired teacher nodded his head. "Sure Rachel" he motioned for her to take the floor and sat in the empty seat next to Artie.

After whisperer something into Brad's ear she turned to face the group. Taking a deep breath she began to sing.

_OoH Ohh...  
>My number one...There could never be no one like you<br>How come...I feel this one man...  
>My number two...never tried to tell me what to say or do...<br>I'm so in love with two...  
>I don't wanna push it...I don't wanna fight...<br>But this feeling's keep me up all night..._

_If I only could decide...  
>But I can't make up my mind.<br>I'm breaking all the rules because of you...  
>You can tell me it's not right.<br>And it tears me up inside.  
>But the problem is I'm so in love with two...<em>

_Heya hey ya...I don't know what to do...heya hey ya...what am I supposed to do._

The Whole of the group watched on confused as to why she was singing a song about loving to people at once. Except for Puck who had a pretty good idea who number two was.

_My number one...you'll give me everything I need...  
>But some thinks to I'm better with...<br>My number two...He's the one the really makes me feel so good...  
>I'm so in love with two.<br>I don't wanna push it...I don't wanna fight...  
>But this feeling keeps me up all night...<em>

_If I only could decide...  
>But I can't make up my mind...<br>I'm breaking all the rules because of you...  
>You can tell me it's not right...<br>And it tears me up inside...  
>but the problem is I'm so in love with two...<em>

Rachel span around the room as she sang stopping only to sing the slower beat. The music got up beat again and she swayed her hips with her eyes shut as she belted out the words. Finn Scratched his head in a confused manner and Puck snorted as his on and off again best friends' stupidity.

_Doesn't wanna fight ...another night...just wanna make it right...come on..._

_OoOh my number one... OoOoh my number 2...won't somebody tell me...what I'm supposed to do...  
>OoOh my number one... OoOoh my number 2...won't somebody help...I'm so in love with two...<em>

_I'm so in love..._

_If I only could decide...  
>But I can't make up my mind...<br>I'm breaking all the rules because of you...  
>You can tell me it's not right...<br>And it tears me up inside...  
>but the problem is I'm so in love with two...<em>

_I'll choose the both of you...Heya hey ya..._

After she belted out the last note everyone jumped up and began applauding her. All except for Finn and Puck. Panting a little the wannabe Broadway star sat back down next to Finn who leaned in and said.

"Rach...what was that all about?" Rachel didn't even look at him she stared at the floor. "It's nothing Finn". It was clear to her the Puck was watching her from behind again she could feel his eyes on her. Mentally she prepared herself for his inquiry that she knew full well would take place at the end of Glee.

He waited until everyone had left the room and Finn had told Rachel he would come by hers later that night before he closed the door gently and turned to her.

Walking over to her he grabbed her hands. "Who's Number Two Rachel?" he asked his eyes never leaving hers. He had to bend his knees slightly read her expression.

Lifting her head up from the floor. She looked him straight in the eye and said.

"You" Noah cupped her face in his hand and brushed his lips over hers softly only for her to push him back gently.

"No Noah. I'm not finished I love Finn too. I think...I don't know. I'm confused. Why did you kiss me in the park? Was it just because of that awful boy?" She questioned him.

Noah pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I kissed you because hated seeing that guy hitting on you and not because you're with Finn but cause I was jealous"

Rachel studied his face before asking "why where you jealous Noah" she watched as he smiled a little and took both her hands back in his.

"Because I'm in love with you baby "he answered kissing her again he whispered "I love you with every inch of my body, with every ounce of my soul, with every beat of my heart"

The petite girl sank into his arms and kissed him back as tears ran down her cheeks. Puck lifted her up and carried her over to the purple piano and placed her on top never breaking the kiss.

He let his hands run up her thighs underneath her skirt as their tongues fought each others.

Rachel felt his thumb stroke the outline of her panties. Tracing kisses up her neck he stopped at her ear and whispered.

"You're my future Rach. Your gonna get out this cow town all your dreams are gonna come true and baby I'm gonna be there front row "

The Jewish girl whimpered and pulled his lips back into hers. Her fingers tugged the back of his hawke as she pulled him to lie on top of her on the piano. The reclaimed badass traced kissed down her neck to the top her chest. He reached to unbutton her top. But something In Rachel snapped and she sat up pushing him a little.

"No...No...I can't do this to Finn" she cried. Getting to her feet she brushed down her skirt and darted out the choir room leaving Puck alone.

"Dammit...Dammit" he growled as he banged his fists on the piano.

...

Rachel was pacing her room nervously. Finn would be here any second and all she could think about was the way she had left things with Puck. Hearing her bedroom door open she stopped pacing and looked up to see Finn standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rach" he smiled his crooked smiled and walk over to peck her lips. Rachel kissed him back trying hard not to think of Puck and how good his lips felt. How much better his kisses felt since the last time they had shared such a moment.

Finn seeing she was distant pulled back and looked at her curiously grabbing her hand he kissed the back of it softly.

"Rach talk to me. Something's wrong" he begged. The Small girl looked away from him and wiped away a stray tear as she thought of what Puck had whispered in her ear earlier "_You're my future Rach. Your gonna get out this cow town all your dreams are gonna come true and baby I'm gonna be there front row_". She turned back to look at the boy next to her.

"You know how much I've loved being with you Finn" she started "But I have to asked you something" she continued. Finn nodded his head "ok" he smiled.

Taking a breath Rachel looked into his eyes. "What do you see in our future?" she asked him softly. Finn smiled his crooked smile again.

"I see us getting married and staying here in Lima raising our family. I'll take over Bert's cars and you'll run Glee Club" he answered her honestly. Rachel felt more tears escape down her face. She pulled her hand from his and got to her feet.

"That's not the future I want" She sobbed. Turning away from she said.

"I think you should go Finn"

Finn got to his feet and pulled her to face him. "But Rachel I love you so much. You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything"

Rachel pulled out of his grip has she cried silent tears "It's not enough anymore Finn" she sobbed.

"But I thought you loved me" he pleaded trying to take her back in his arms. She only shook her head and pulled out of his arms.

"I used but I realised I love Number two" she cried. Finn looked at her angry and confused. "Who the hell is number two? This has something to do with that song you sang in Glee club today isn't it" he questioned her.

Rachel nodded her head "yes. I can't tell you who number 2 is. Now please just go Finn. I'm sorry" she cried while opening the door for him leave.

...

Loud knocking woke Puck from his slumber on the couch he looked at the wall clock. It was 2am. Who in the hell comes to visit at 2am.

The knocking got louder and he was glad his mum was working the nightshift while his little sister Sarah stayed at her friends or both of them would have been woken up.

"Yeah yeah I'm fucking coming" he yelled. Swinging the door open he was shocked at the person standing there.

"Rachel" he said not really wanting to believe the love of his life was standing in front of him. He was about to speak again but she silenced him with her fingers on his lips.

"I miss you when I'm not with you...when I'm not with you all I do is think about you...when I think about you I just want to be with you...and when I'm with you it's like all of my dreams have come true"

Puck felt his heart race in his chest at her words. His body felt like Jelly as she took a step closer to him and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"You're the person that I can trust with everything. There isn't a thing in the world I would doubt telling you about because I trust you with my whole heart because I love you just as much as you love me. I choose Number 2 Noah. I pick you. I want the future you talk about I want us"

Without saying a word Puck pulled her flush against him and crashed his lips into hers. Rachel rapped her arms around his neck as he dragged her inside and kicked the door shut with the back of his foot.

As they kissed hungrily the Jewish boy lay her down on the couch and nestle between her clothed legs whispering "You deserve the world, and I know I can't give that to you. So I'll give you the next best thing...my world.

The Diva smiled up at him. "I'm so glad I picked number 2

THE END

**A/N2: Thank you for reading please tell me what you think by reviewing.**


End file.
